The Chase
by FemJiraiya
Summary: "Why can I never go back to bed? Who's is the voice ringing in my head? Where is the sense in these desperate dreams? Why should I wake when I'm half past dead?" Emilie Autumn / NejixSakura Lemony goodness. Rated M for a reason.
1. The Chase

It would help Neji a whole lot if he were knocked down a peg or two. The holier-than-thou attitude of his really pissed her off. Everyone else was useless except him. The natural. She growled just thinking about it. Sakura wouldn't even be looking for the self-absorbed ninja had it not been for Lady Tsunade.

"Sakura, I need you to find Neji and have him report immediately for a mission."

"But Lady Tsunade what about the Anbu? I'm sure they could find him much faster than I could."

At that the older woman raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure they would but at this moment they are attending to other issues. Do you not think you can handle this? I'm sure that my other student, Ino, would be more than capable of handling this task in your place."

"No," she piped up, "I will deliver the Hyuuga myself."

"Very well, then I shall leave it in your hands."

"...by his hair if I have to..." she grumbled.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked as she looked up from another report.

"As quick as I can," she said and made her escape from the curious eyes of her mentor.

Sakura had been all over town trying to find him. She couldn't even count the amount of times she had asked, 'Have you seen Neji Hyuuga?'

Finally, out of all the people she had come across she had happened upon Hinata who had been the one to point her in this direction. Sakura wondered what on earth he could be doing so far outside of town but then decided she just wasn't that interested. As she broke through a set of trees to an open field she spotted him. He looked as if he had been training.

'...I didn't think his majesty had to train like the rest of us peasants...' she sneered.

Neji had noticed her a while ago, barreling through the trees like a bull in a china shop. She really wasn't very graceful. He could remember their younger years when she hadn't been that useful either. How she had ever become a kunoichi was beyond him. Why was she glaring?

"What do you want?"

There was that tone, the infuriating tone, that he used, she was sure, just to get under her skin. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Sakura, closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"I came here..."

"Can't you see I'm busy? Spit it out already."

Oh, how this idiotic ninja could get on her last nerve. 'You know what,' she thought, 'I'll take the damn mission myself. Dealing with his majesty just isn't worth it.'

She stared at him a moment and turned slightly to indicate she was leaving, but not before she happened to mention, "I guess I'll deliver the message another time..." then whispered, "_My King._"

Sakura headed back into the woods in a foul mood. 'He just grates on every nerve. I swear, if I didn't know he was too much into himself I would say he did it on purpose. Baka!'

She was in mid-air when suddenly a hand closed over her wrist and yanked her backwards. She kicked out and the two landed on the ground. She instantly was in a battle stance as he stood there staring at her. Neji looked at her and felt a moment of pride in his comrade for not panicking when it had been so obvious that he had surprised her. Though had it been a real fight perhaps she would have gotten herself captured then he would have had to waste his time to get her back. He lifted a hand to his head and shook his head in disapproval.

"You came to deliver a..." he jumped to the side as the ground in front of him split, "What do you think you're doing?"

Furious, Sakura charged forward, chakra charged fists reared back to land a full blown punch and she was aiming right at him.

"I'll deliver something alright..." she promised, "Direct from me to you."

He managed to barely dodge as she slammed down with all her might. The ground and surrounding area exploded into pieces.

"Have you lost all your senses, Sakura?" he demanded.

On one knee, fist to the ground, pieces of bark and dirt raining down around her she looked up at him, "Stop jumping around, Hyuuga. This is called a fight."

She jumped towards him as his eyes narrowed, fists raised she dropped to the ground as he swung out at her, sweeping his right leg out from under him. Neji flipped backwards to catch his balance and dodged another blow aiming for his midsection.

"You are being childish, Sakura. Just deliver the message so we can both be on our way," he mocked as he landed on a tree branch above her. He knew it was the wrong thing to say, had said it intentionally, but he had not been expected to be caught either.

Sakura was very nearly radiating chakra as she grabbed his foot, pulling him down to the ground. Neji landed with a thump and she cracked her knuckles moving closer to him menacingly.

'Enough is enough,' Neji thought as he gritted his own teeth, that had actually hurt. As she swung at him he brushed her arm away and tapped her shoulder before jumping back. Sakura's arm went numb.

"Listen here," Neji started as she put her other hand to her shoulder.

"No, you listen, I am sick and tired of that domineering attitude you always seem to have. No matter what your family may have told you... you're just not that special," she growled and rolled the shoulder.

"If I walk around with that attitude it's because I have earned it. At least my team actually _needs_ me..." he raised his voice slightly. Sakura looked for a moment like she had just been slapped and Neji immediately regretted saying it but the damage was done. Sakura took her arm and flung it out in front of her, ignoring the pain as chakra flooded back through it. She had been just trying to buy the time to heal it and open the chakra point but his comment had pushed the wrong button.

"Look, Sakura, that was..."

"Enough," she spit out and charged him again. Neji began his hakkeshou kaiten, or better known as his ultimate defense and Sakura was pushed backwards. Her feet pushing into the ground as she landed. She watched as he continued to spin so she wouldn't be able to get close to him. Irritated, Sakura dropped to one knee as she punched the ground and watched him fly up into the air. He lost his spin as he became airborne and Sakura appeared above him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed her feet down into his midsection as they hit the ground. Neji was replaced by a log on impact.

"Substitution..." she swore and looked around.

Neji hit a point on her back and as she spun, he ducked and putting his shoulder against her midsection lifted her, carrying her backward right into a tree. She hit with a thud and slid down to her feet as Neji grabbed both of her hands in his to prevent her from striking him. She was breathing heavy as was he from the effort to defeat the other.

"Enough, Sakura... You're going to get hurt," he warned, his own anger at its limit now.

Sakura glared at him and tried to bring a knee up. Neji blocked it with his own leg and moved into her, removing the space between them.

"I said," he growled when she managed to get one hand free, "Enou-"

Sakura grabbed the back of his head, clutching his hair, and crushed her lips to his. Neji let go of her other hand in surprise and Sakura slammed him back into a tree as she continued her assault on his lips. Neji kissed her back for all he was worth, grabbing her hips, sliding his hand beneath her shirt around the back crushing her to him. Whatever madness this was had taken them both. Neji growled as he lifted and Sakura wrapped her legs around him all in one motion. Neji, normally calm and collected, bit and clawed, marking the pink haired beauty who cried out.

They fell back onto the ground with Neji on top. His weight landing into her causing her to groan. Neji pushed the wildcats shirt up high and he feasted on her pale flesh causing Sakura to squirm as she clawed into his shoulders reflexively. She didn't want to think, all she wanted was to feel. She wanted to be conquered and devoured as she bowed up into him.

Then, reality came crashing down on her as she realized what she was doing... what he was doing to her. Oh Kage! What had she done?!

Sakura wrestled her way to the top and took in his disheveled appearance. His hungry eyes, his breathing ragged. Her own eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as he cupped a breast and bucked into her all at once. It would be so easy just to feel...everything he was offering in this mad moment of insanity... Sakura looked down at him.

"I can't do this..." she whispered desperately and jumped up, running away from him as fast as her feet would carry her. She dared not look back for fear he would be right there and it would be so easy at this moment to convince her that this was right.

Neji watched her go in a state of shock. His mind still reeling from what they had been about to do, of how easy it had been for her to overcome his senses. No, if there was one person he had to be honest with... it was himself. He had wanted her with such a fierceness that made him ache painfully. He had been unaware of his own feelings towards her, and apparently the same was true for her. He smirked as he stood and brushed himself off... Oh, how fun the chase was going to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh dear, Sakura does seem to be in a bind again doesn't she. Poor, over emotional, Sakura. *malicious grin* I do believe Neji might be a distant relative. With that grin so much like my own... devious, good looking, not to mention heart-stopping. Yes, Neji must be a relative. Then, again... If he was a relative that would mean I couldn't keep looking in on the sexy Hyuuga who plans to _hunt_ down our cherry blossom princess. _Er_ ... So that means we are in NO WAY related. I must continue my research... for research purposes. For the good of research!

Picture courtesy of Beatrice Gonzalez.


	2. Drive her Crazy

For days afterward Sakura avoided Neji like the plague. Every time she thought she would have to go in the general direction of the Hyuuga compound she made up an excuse. Luckily, Tsunade hadn't been too hard on her when she got back. She must have looked awful as Tsunade sent her home for the rest of the day. For the first time in a long time she had felt the need to lock her door. Then, she had sat on her bed hugging a pillow watching it.

It wasn't like she was expecting Neji to beat down her door and she knew the Hyuuga could get in if he really wanted to but it irrationally made her feel safe. Sakura wasn't sure by morning what had been worse. Him not showing or the dreams that plagued her all night long of his lean, muscled body against hers, using chakra in ways she had never once considered. She had woken in the middle of the night covered in sweat and felt the need for a long cold shower.

Now, it had been four days since she had even seen him and she was finally starting to push the whole situation aside. It was no big deal. It wasn't as bad as it seemed and everything would go back to the way it was before... that day. Damn right. Hyuuga bastard... but in her heart she didn't mean it. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued browsing through the street stalls.

"Good morning, how much for this scarf?" she asked as she felt the fabric. The street vendor happy to have a customer praised her for having an excellent eye. It was an old game between the two as she often shopped here but it was always fun to play the game. She loved to haggle over the prices. In the end she walked away with two scarves, both of them scarlet red.

Sakura smiled at the merchant as she paid him and he dramatically put his hand to his heart.

"Miss Sakura, promise me you will come see me again. You know I can't go a day without seeing your beautiful face."

"Since you beg so prettily, and stock so many beautiful things, I may have to come see you everyday."

"Oh, my Cherry Blossom, you flatter this old merchant. Til the next time!" he said and waved to her. Sakura walked away smiling, shopping always helped her relax. On top of that, she was sure she had come out victorious this time with the merchant.

As she passed an alleyway she was suddenly pulled inside the shadow of the building and found her back to the wall. Before she could register anything his mouth was on her neck, his hand sliding up her inner thigh.

"Neji..." she breathed and suddenly he was gone. Sakura blinked several times unsure if what had just happened had really taken place. Was she dreaming again? She placed a hand on her stomach to calm the fluttering. In one hand she still held the basket that held her shopping. Looking out at the street her mind raced, looking towards the darker parts of the alley she quickly made her way back into the light, staring dumbly at the alleyway for a moment.

Shaking her head, Sakura continued on her way a little more paranoid than she had been a moment ago.

From the shadows Neji watched her reactions and grinned. Oh, this would be fun. For the last few days he had been discovering what her habits were. Stalking her, some would have called it, like a predator after his prey. He certainly had the grin of a predator. No one knowing Neji could have thought he was capable of this plan he had devised, intelligent enough to come up with it for sure, but so unlike the usually stoic, unflappable Neji Hyuuga.

Sakura made her way back home to drop off her shopping. Then, it was off to work at the hospital for a few hours. As she walked by every alleyway she made sure she stayed clear of the entrance. Her eyes darted back and forth all the way to work. By the time she got there she was worked up and paranoid. Berating herself for being so silly, she plastered a smile on her face and began her rounds. She currently had three patients she was taking care of, the rest was mostly paperwork. She sighed as she sat behind her safe, comfortable desk and tried to focus on her work.

That's not what happened as she began day dreaming of strong hands possessing her. Of long dark silk hair beneath her fingers as he caressed...

"Sakura."

She squealed and fell back out of chair sending papers flying.

"Are you alright!?"

Sakura stared up at one of the nurses.

"Yes... No," she laughed a little in embarrassment as the two of them cleaned up the scattered papers.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sakura, I didn't mean to startle you," the nurse said with an apologetic smile.

"That's okay. I was just so focused, you surprised me is all. Thank you. Was there something you needed?"

"Oh.. yes, there was a gentleman looking for you."

Sakura's face drained of color and her eyes locked on the nurse's.

"A gentleman?"

"Yes, he didn't give his name, but he said you were expecting him."

"Ex-expecting him?" she repeated as her mind raced, "What... uh, what did this gentleman look like?"

They both stood and the nurse handed her the papers. Sakura pretended to look busy righting the chair.

"Well, he had dark hair, about your height if not an inch or two taller, and..."

Sakura stopped breathing... 'dark hair, silky dark hair'.

"...and a mesh shirt on underneath a green vest."

The air exploded from her lungs in relief as she remembered Shikamaru had an appointment with her.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sakura?"

Sakura laughed a little, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Perhaps after this appointment you should really think about going home early."

"I think I will, thank you."

Sakura grabbed her clipboard and headed out of her office to greet Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, come on back here and we'll get you cleared," Sakura said with a smile to the lazy ninja. He sighed and tucked his hands in his pockets before following her into an exam room. He was perfectly healthy so Sakura handed him the paperwork to return to Tsunade.

"Um... Shikamaru, I'm leaving for the day, would you mind walking me home?"

He looked at her curiously, "Are you okay?"

"Everybody seems to be asking me that lately. Just a little under the weather I think."

"Yea. Sure. Alright."

The two walked in silence, Shikamaru staring at the clouds as her own eyes darted in every direction but up. They were close to home when Chouji appeared.

"Hey, Shikamaru, wanna go get dinner with me?"

"Just a sec, Chouji. Are you okay to walk the rest of the way by yourself, Sakura?"

'No.' "Yea, you go ahead. Hi, Chouji," she said and waved.

"Alright, if you're sure..."

Sakura waved him on, "I'm almost home anyway."

"Alright, catch you later, Sakura."

Sakura continued on her path. She had that feeling of being watched. Crawling across her skin. She let out a sigh of relief as she made it to her door. Reaching for her keys to open her door, a pair of arms reached around her and pulled her back into him, one hand over her chest, the other on her mid drift. Sakura knew for sure she wasn't dreaming this time and shuddered as he whispered in her ear.

"Coward..." he nibbled along her ear.

She felt him chuckle and thought her knees were going to buckle. She turned as he released her but again he wasn't there. She fell back against her door, one hand over her heart. Neji was turning her inside out and she had only seen him for short moments in her day.

"...Now who's the coward..."she grumbled, "...you're the one running away..."

She turned and unlocked her door before going inside. Sakura closed the door and locked it before throwing all of her stuff on the table and headed for her shower. A cold shower. She thought back... a very, very cold shower.

Neji grinned as he held an imprint of her house key. Insanity was what led them into this situation and it would be madness not to see it through. Looking up at her door one last time he headed back home to work on the next phase of his plan. On his way he began to whistle, he was in such a good mood, and what he had in store for her was positively diabolical. Perhaps a few more days of the random torture and she would be putty in his hands.

He hadn't quite thought passed that point. He decided to leave it to fate... despite everything Uzumaki told him during the exams he still believed that some things should be left to fate. This was one of them. Speaking of which, Neji narrowed his eyes as he walked, Naruto has been spending an awful lot of time at the Hyuuga compound. Almost hovering around his cousin, Hinata. He would have to figure out a good time to corner Naruto. He tossed the imprint into the air, following it with his eyes as he caught it again...After he handled Sakura of course.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's a wonderful idea, Neji. Make it to where she can think of only you in every minute of every day and dream of you every minute of every night. Matter of fact... I think I already wrote that in one of my Ichi Ichi books. Hmmm, so many of them I suppose, hard to keep track sometimes. BUT it's a fool proof plan. Unless you happen to have a fool on hand.

**Naruto:** Hey Pervy Sage! When are you gonna get to writing a real book?

A real book? I'll have you know all of my books are real!

**Naruto:** That's not what I meant. I mean can't you write a book about a hero who saves the day and triumphs over hardships to become the greatest Hokage ever?

Are you suggesting I right a book about you, Naruto? That could be a great idea... I've been meaning to write down that story between you and Hinata... now where did I put my notebooks?

**Naruto:** That's not what I meant and you know it!


	3. Just Us

She couldn't go on like this. Neji was driving her mad. Just when she would let her guard down he would be there, whispering in her ear. Nibbling on her skin. Her body was betraying her at every dark alleyway she passed. No where in the city was safe. No path to the hospital was unmarked by some memory of a momentary mad passionate embrace from him. He would catch her off guard several times a day, once a day... be seen no where for three or four, and then he was there again.

Sakura made her way home in a daze, as she tried to think of some way to get Neji off of her mind but he made it so deliciously difficult to think of anything else. Some days she wished he would go jump off a cliff and others she just wanted to be dragged down to the ground and taken. Today was an off the cliff, more so because she hadn't seen his majesty in three days. Her body ached to be touched and it was all his fault. Torturing her.

Some part of her admitted that he could have had her at any time between their encounter and now. So why was he making her wait! Baka! Why did she want him so much? She didn't even like Neji. He was pompous and rude... and all lean, hard muscle, with hands like-

Sakura shook her head to clear the thoughts. She couldn't remember the last night she was able to sleep through the night. She sighed and opened the door to her home. It had been a long day at the hospital, made even longer without much sleep. She locked the door and turned to her kitchen. Setting her things on the table she headed through to the bedroom where she had every intention of collapsing on her bed.

That however was not the intention of her guest and had she been thinking straight she would have realized she had locked her door before heading out to the hospital that morning. Neji gripped her hips and pulled her to him where he sat on the edge of the bed. She was too tired to pretend to resist and as he pulled her into his lap and captured her lips with his own she sighed contentedly.

Neji let his hands slowly roam up her arms to her shoulders then back down again as he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. Before had been all demand and violent lust, this would be soft and slow. For while he had been making her crave his touch he had begun to crave touching her. Slowly he lifted her shirt, letting the fabric slide across her skin. He kissed her lips and settled her so she was straddling his lap so he could move his hands around her more freely. He palmed one breast and captured the other with his mouth. The whimper she made causing them both to shudder as she ran her hands through his hair.

Sakura pulled on his clothes until his flesh was bare to her. There was so much heat coming from him. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back. If he disappeared now, Sakura would have to murder him. Skin touched skin enticing both of them as the rest of the clothes were removed.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he laid her back on the bed. Starting at her foot he kissed along her leg all the way to her hips before starting over with the other foot. Reaching his destination he took her into his mouth and Sakura called his name. She ran her hands over her chest down to his hair and back again. Neji ran his hands along her hips to her inner thighs, never taking his mouth from her center until she saw stars behind her eyes.

"Neji...Neji," she whispered as he rose above her. He looked into her eyes.

"Sakura?" he asked for permission to continue.

"None of this makes any sense... I can't think."

"Don't think, Sakura. Just feel," he said and pushed himself inside. Sakura bowed up off the bed gripping his shoulders in ecstasy.

"It's just you and me. Just this," he managed as he began rocking back and forth. Sakura moaned into his shoulder and she could swear she felt his chakra mixing with her own. She picked up his slow rhythm as the heat began to build within her. Only Neji. Only Sakura. Sweat glistened on their bodies as they both picked up speed. Mindless, their bodies a tangle of sensations. Neji hooked his arms over her shoulders and pulled her down into him. Sakura threw her head back as the sensation hit her. He did it again and again until he felt her body suddenly clench around his. She moaned and bucked against him as the orgasm ripped through her body. Neji continued his assault a moment longer and then found his own release buried deep within her.

They lay together afterwards, Neji curled around her, her head beneath his chin.

"Neji, I..."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly, "Shh, Sakura. It's just you and it's just me. Don't think beyond that just yet."

Sakura sighed contentedly and nuzzled into his chest. Just Neji. Just Sakura. She could deal with that for now. It was so simple. Just a man. Just a woman. Sharing a moment out of their lives together and not worrying about where things were going to go until tomorrow. Neji heard her breath even out indicating she was asleep and carefully he reached onto the nightstand for the little box. Opening it he stared at the stone twinkling back at him and kissed the top of her head.

"The chase is far from over..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmm, perhaps not one of my better ones, the tone of the story seemed to change rather quickly, but there it is. This was always meant to be a one shot, but I thought it was a little long not to cut up into chapters. In the mean time... I think I spotted Hinata over that way. Thataboy Naruto! Go get her.

**Naruto:** Did you call me, Pervy Sage?

Wait a minute. If you're over here... who is that over there?

**Naruto: **Over where?

*covers Naruto's eyes* Um, new training exercise for a super jutsu.

**Naruto: **Really? Awesome!

Yep, totally awesome! You just stand like this, facing this direction for stage 1 okay? When I think you're ready we'll move on to stage 2, but in order for stage 1 to work you can't look this way... at all. Can you handle that?

**Naruto:** Of Course! I'm the best ninja ever!

*waves his words away and takes out telescope looking towards Hinata* Who _is_ that?


	4. Even a Genius can Make a Mistake

Sakura stretched out on the bed and smiled contentedly. Then, her eyes popped open. Something wasn't right. She looked around her room but saw no one else in the the room with her. Sitting up she ran her hand through her hair. That was when it hit her. She jerked her hand back down and stared at the rock on her finger.

What happened last night? She came home from the hospital and... Neji. Oh dear Kage! They had the most amazing sex but try as she might she couldn't remember how she got the ring on her finger.

"You're awake," came his voice from the doorway.

Her eyes shot up from the ring to him.

"What is this?"

Neji smirked, "Some would call it an engagement ring."

Sakura stood up and wrapped a robe around her tying it impatiently.

"I know _what_ it is! I meant why is it on my hand?"

Neji moved closer to her, "I would think that would be obvious as well."

"You didn't ask me to marry you."

He chuckled, "I didn't think I had to after last night."

"Neji... We had sex," he lifted an eyebrow, "Amazing sex but that doesn't mean you get married."

"Your angry..." he said a little surprised.

"You're damn right I'm angry. What gave you the right to assume we would get married? You didn't even ask me if I wanted to get married!"

Neji's eyes hardened as he moved to her backing her into a wall.

"You had no issues being with me last night, Sakura," he whispered dangerously and ran his hand over her.

Sakura fought the urge to lean in to his hand.

"That's different. You were driving me insane. That's what you do," she said and moved passed him, turning to face him from the middle of the room, "You push people where you want them and no one else gets a say in the matter. I don't even know you, Neji," she exclaimed exasperated.

He sent her an amused look.

"What would you like to know?"

"I don't know," she said rubbing a frustrated hand through her hair.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga. I was born on July 3rd. My blood type is-"

"That's not what I meant, Neji, and you know it," she interrupted and folder her arms across her chest.

Neji looked at her in confusion, "I'm not understanding, Sakura. For the passed several weeks you've been very accepting of my advances. Had you not been, you would have made sure that I knew I was unwelcome. What more is there for you to learn about me?"

She turned back to him shaking her head, "What about going out on dates? What about being courted and romanced? What about your hobbies, your dislikes, your likes? What makes you suddenly smile for no reason? What makes you smile at all? Do you prefer morning missions or night missions?"

"I don't see what my preference for missions has to do with anything."  
She laughed almost hysterically.

"Neji, people who have sex don't get married, people who fall in love do," she said slowly, pulling the ring off her finger and holding it out towards him.

Neji frowned, anger apparent. He looked from the ring she held to her.

"Keep it. Consider it payment for services rendered," he spit out and started to walk passed her.

Anger hit her hard and she grabbed his wrist, "I am no whore."

He leered at her in nothing but her robe and jerked his wrist free, "Could have fooled me."

With that he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Sakura stared after him wanting to throw something. She wanted to hurt him. After all he was still Neji. Still pompous. Still looking down on her. Sakura turned away from the door and headed for the shower. Sakura wanted to smash the ring into a million different pieces but then his _majesty_ would think she actually kept it. If she never saw him again in her life it would be too soon.

She got dressed and headed out, looking for Hinata. Trying to give it back to him wasn't an option. The longer she thought about it, the more she fumed. The more she wanted to carve up his body in a million pieces. She walked passed Hinata three times without realizing it. She only noticed the fourth time because Hinata approached her.

"Um, Sakura? Are you alright?"

Sakura shook her head to see who it was talking to her.

"Hinata! I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Me? Really? What for?" Hinata asked she hoped Sakura wasn't agitated at her.

"This," Sakura said and thrust the box towards Hinata, "I would appreciate it if you would deliver this back to your _cousin_. Tell him if I never see his stupid face again it will be too soon."

Hinata fumbled with the box a moment, "What ha-happ-ened, Sakura?"

Sakura fumed, the look in her eyes deadly, "I'll tell you what he did. Drove me crazy is what he did. For 3 weeks, then we had the most amazing sex I've ever had," Hinata started blushing, "Then... THEN I wake up with this on my finger. Like I'm just supposed to be happy to be engaged to him."

"En-engaged?" Hinata squeaked.

"He had the audacity to expect me to marry him! No romance. No courtship. Is that what the Hyuuga believe? They have to marry whoever they have sex with?! It was one night. One night. He didn't even so much as ask. Payment for services rendered, my ass! Oooo," Sakura fumed, "He better hope I don't see his sorry ass."

Hinata watched her wide eyed as she suddenly stormed away. Looking down at the box in her hand she opened it to look at the ring. Snapping it shut, she went immediately looking for Kurenai. She would know how to handle this situation. She found her patrolling through town with Asuma.

"Kurenai-sensei," she said as she approached the older woman.

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

"C-could I sp-speak to you in private?"

Kurenai looked to Asuma who raised a hand, "I'll be a little ways up ahead."

Kurenai nodded and waited for him to get out of ear shot.

"Now, what's troubling you?"

So, Hinata explained to her what had just happened. What Sakura had told her and she was a little worried when Kurenai narrowed her eyes when she mentioned the part about payment.

"Is that right? Can I get the ring from you, Hinata? Don't worry. I'll make sure it gets back to Neji."

Hinata handed her the ring box, "You go on now. I need to talk with Asuma a moment."

Kurenai watched her former student walk back down the path she came from. At the moment she was angry. Neji really was an ass.

"Asuma, we need to talk."

Asuma knew that tone of voice and knew that whatever Hinata had said to her wasn't good. He only hoped it wasn't about him. After hearing the whole story from her he cringed.

"Baka!" Asuma said.

"Exactly, now you're going to have a talk him."

"Me? Why me?"

"Hinata entrusted this with me," she said and passed the box to him,"Now I am entrusting you with it. Make sure he knows just how bad he screwed up. I just hope Sakura doesn't tell the whole female population or Neji won't be able to go anywhere."

Asuma agreed, "I think it would be a wise idea if you maybe head her off at the pass on that one before too much damage can be done."

Kurenai nodded, "That doesn't mean I'm siding with him. He's still an ass as far as I'm concerned. He's lucky Sakura didn't rip him up in to tiny little shreds. If you had ever come close to saying anything like that to me I would have fried you on the spot."

Asuma grinned, "I know better. Besides I have a beautiful, sophisticated woman."

Kurenai smiled, "Damn right, you do."

The two of them split in two different directions.

Asuma first enlisted Kakashi's help to go with him. The two of them found Neji in the training ground. He was currently beating a log into toothpicks. He looked up as the two reached him.

"What do you think, Kakashi?"

"I don't know, Asuma. He kind of looks like a man who messed up."

"Yea, he's got that vibe doesn't he?"

Neji stopped, breathing hard he cast a look a them, "What are you two babbling about?"

"I don't think he knows yet, Kakashi."

"I think it might be time to break it to him."

"Start making sense," Neji demanded.

"You done screwed up, Neji Hyuuga."

"You screwed up big time."

"What?"

Asuma pulled out the little blue box and set it down on top of a wooden post. They both heard Neji's intake of breath and the string of curses that came out of his mouth weren't speaking fondly of a certain pink haired kenoichi.

"We'll add that to the list."

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Neji said and started to pass by them. Kakashi grabbed one arm and Asuma grabbed the other lifting him off the ground. They carried him over to a boulder near by.

"What do you-"

"Shut up, Neji," Kakashi said, "We're here to help. Though after what I heard today I honestly don't think you deserve her."

"On behalf of married men everywhere though. Thank you," Asuma said and clapped his hands slowly.

Neji looked from one to the other.

"You see, if this story does get out you're in the doghouse, my friend. City wide. I sent Kurenai to find Sakura and talk with her about keeping this quiet. Though to be honest," Asuma said as he scratched his beard, "I don't know how well that's going to work. You see your first mistake was not taking Sakura out on dates. There was no talking between the two of you. No exchanging of information. Second mistake was putting a ring on her finger and expecting her to go along with it. Even I asked Kurenai to marry me and I knew it was a sure thing by the time I asked."

Neji started to protest and Kakashi smacked him upside the head.

"Just listen to your wizened elders."

Asuma leaned forward and whispered, "But the biggest mistake you could have ever made was the 'payment' comment. Ooh, boy, am I ever glad I'm not in your idiotic shoes. Now if all of that gets out to every woman in town... How do you think it's going to make you look? Like the victim? I highly doubt it."

Neji looked up at Asuma suddenly realizing some of the gravity of the situation. He turned and looked at Kakashi as he spoke next.

"I'm going to assume, Neji, that you have developed feelings for our dear Sakura. Am I correct?"

Neji nodded.

"Have we moved into the 'love' territory?" Asuma asked and Neji narrowed his eyes at Asuma.

"I thought so. Only a man in love can be that stupid," Kakashi said.

"Hey! A little respect?" Asuma asked as he looked at Kakashi who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, Neji... If I were in your shoes, and I'm glad I'm not... but if I _were_ in your shoes I would be desperately trying to come up with ways to apologize to the woman I loved. I would find a way to create opportunities for her to fall in love with me as well, but right after the apology... It might be a good idea to tell her you love her."

"She hates me," Neji said.

"You gave her a good reason to do so. Now show her a reason why she shouldn't," Kakashi said.

Neji looked to the ground finally understanding what Sakura had been trying to explain to him that morning. He had felt like she had thrown his love back in his face. She should have known. He should have told her. Neji released a sigh.

"Hey, dead man walking, now would be a really good time to go get some sake."

Neji nodded and started walking with the two older men, "There's something I have to do first. I'll meet you guys there."

Asuma smiled, "Thanks, Kakashi."

"He's lucky I didn't fold him into a pretzel. What on earth made you decide that telling me all of this was a good idea?"

"Come on, Old Friend. Let's go find some sake."

* * *

Which is exactly what Kurenai brought to Sakura's apartment and the two girls were currently enjoying a great bout of man bashing. They continued to do so late into the night until they both passed out on Sakura's bed.

The next morning Sakura held her head. There was a pounding unlike any other. Ugh, hangover. She grabbed her pillow and covered her head with it, but that didn't stop the persistent pounding.

"Go away," came Kurenai's groan from beneath the blankets. It was then that Sakura realized that the pounding was coming from her front door. She crawled out of bed and stood.

"Oh dear Kage..." she grumbled as the room spun. She steadied herself and using the walls and counters she made her way to the front door.

Pulling it open the bright light blinded her and she had to blink several times to focus.

"You look like hell," came from the offending person.

Sakura started closing the door in his face and he put a hand out to stop it.

"That's not what I came to say," he said in way of apology. She closed her eyes to keep out the light.

"You're very lucky at this moment that there is a marching band in my head or I would cut you up into tiny, little, miniature pieces... and burn them. Then take the ashes and stomp all over-"

"Piano music."

She opened one eye to look at him, "What?"

"I like piano music. It's soothing."

"You came all the way here to tell me you like... piano music?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I also like walking in dense forests. I find it comforting."

"Neji, it is way too early in the morning for you not to be making any sense."

"Okay, let me put it another way. The last several weeks have been some of the best times I've had in a long time. Just thinking of you can make me smile. I love the smell of your hair. I love your reactions when I touch you. The way you get this little crinkle right in the middle of your forehead when you're solving a problem. I love everything about you."

Sakura was wide awake and in need of sitting down. She backed away from the door to her kitchen table, Neji followed her inside and shut the door.

"I didn't do it right the first time. I assumed you knew how I felt. Yesterday after I left, I realized what you were saying. I hurt you and I'm sorry. Let me try this again," he said and knelt in front of her.

"Neji..." she started to protest and rubbed a hand over her face.

He opened the little box with the ring inside, "I know you don't know much about what makes me tick just yet. I want another chance to make it right. I want to take you out on dates. Out to eat, staying in, going for walks. I want to spend that time with you, but only if you'll let me show you. Sakura Haruno, I love you. I know you have feelings for me."

"Just shut up and ask her already," came a groan from her bedroom. Neji looked at her questioningly.

"Kurenai."

"Ah," he said and took her hand in his, "Sakura, will you give me another chance to show you that I'm not just an ass?"  
Not the question she was expecting but it made her happier to know that he asked that one. Neji pulled the ring from the box and started sliding it on her finger. Sakura raised an eyebrow at that.

"This is not a proposal. It's a promise. One day in the future, hopefully near future, I'm going to ask you to marry me, Sakura. I hope by then your answer will be yes."

"Neji... I..."

"Just kiss him already," came another remark from Kurenai.

Sakura rolled her eyes and grinned, "Don't think this gets you off the hook. You're still in big trouble, Mister."

"I'll apologize everyday if I have to."

Sakura leaned in and kissed Neji on the cheek, "We're starting back at square one."

Neji frowned at that, "If that's what it takes... I just don't know how I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you."

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, "I think you'll manage."

"How long do you think you will make me wait for you?"

"Until I've driven you mad with desire," Sakura chuckled.

Neji pierced her with a look, "I'm afraid that has already happened."

"That's great. You guys made up! Now, could one of you call Asuma to come take me home before you decide to scrump on the kitchen table?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as Neji wrinkled his nose at the word.

"I'm gonna make you fall in love with me, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "You've got a bit of a head start, but don't think it'll be long before I stop chasing after you and start walking with you."

"I'm looking forward to it," he said and captured her lips in his.

"Hey! Asuma first! Make-up sex second!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've added this chapter due to the IM's and reviews saying they wanted to know what happened next. I'm not so sure you want this chapter now that you have it. XD It's usually a good idea to leave a story a one shot once it's been declared eye candy, but it's too late now and the damage has been done. See? Neji can be humble.


End file.
